


Escort.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [15]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Leather Fetish, M/M, Prostitution, Sex, Swearing, lace fetish, slight cross dressing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt prostitution for Dark bingo, Kink: leather/lace for Glam bingo, anal sex/wildcard for Kinkbingo and desperation for 10_hurt_comfort. Tommy never thought he'd be turning to a hooker, but he's desperate and finding a one night stand who shares your kinks is harder than you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escort.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Author's notes: Mildly kinky college and hooker AU.

When you have a kink, it can make it harder to date. Tommy doesn't know how to just come up to some guy and ask them if they’re into leather and lace. He's shy about it. It took him long enough to admit to liking men, let alone his other interests. So after weeks of trying to find someone, he's been single for months and he's starting to get desperate, all he does is go to college classes and work a part time job. He feels like he has no time to get what he wants and with each day, the desperation grows. So finally when the desperation gets to its worst point, he starts looking into other options. He's too shy to ask a stranger if they like his kinks and he doesn't have time to start a relationship, so he has to do something.

　

He doesn't think of going to a prostitute by himself, as desperate as he is, but then one of the girls in his class tells him about an escort service and she slips him the card. He tells himself he's not desperate enough for that, but he is and one night when he's alone in his dorm room, he takes out the card and calls the number. He talks to a woman for a long time, telling her all about the things he likes: the leather, the lace, but he also explains how shy he is, how he'd prefer someone who would take the lead, but without making him feel like a fumbling virgin. He's not used to feeling desperate, but he's so sexually frustrated he needs to do something about it. He's started snapping at friends and he just needs to do something to relax. He's worried if he doesn't relax he'll fail all his mid-terms. So he gives into his desperation and books an escort, but really what he's hiring is a prostitute, because a real escort would go with him on a date, not just come to his bedroom. 

　

So he sits, waiting in his dorm room, waiting for a prostitute he has ever met, hoping it'll be the cure for his desperation. He's nervous, terrified when someone knocks on his door and he's shaking when he goes to answer it. He's blowing all the money he's saved up for spring break on this. He knows this isn't a cure for his desperation. A hooker won't cure the fact that he’s shy, but it's a short term solution. He opens the door and the most handsome man he has ever seen is standing there. He's wearing leather pants that fit his long legs perfectly and he has on a leather jacket over a dark shirt and Tommy loves the smell of real leather as much as he likes the feel of it.

　

"Hi, my name’s Adam," The guy holds his hand out and Tommy's not sure what he thought a prostitute would look like, but it wasn't like this, so handsome, like something out of a wet dream. When he'd been on the phone, describing his desperation, what he was needing and craving, he hadn't thought he would get a man like this showing up. Adam has on leather gloves and Tommy tries not to shudder at the feel of leather against his palm. 

　

"I'm Tommy, um, come in," Tommy says, cheeks flushing. He's never been good at this, hooking up. He thinks maybe it's because he didn't come out till college. He couldn't date back in his home town and then he came to college and he knew he had to keep up his scholarship and it's not gotten any better. He's fooled around with a couple of guys, been on a few dates. But it's hard to explain your kinks to someone you hardly know, especially when people seem to think kinky means experienced, which he isn't. Adam follows him into the room and closes the door behind him. He looks good, handsome and confident, clean and healthy, not like some guy on a street corner, desperate for money or drugs. He almost wants to ask Adam why he does this, but he doesn't think that's allowed, but he doesn't really know what to do or say around a prostitute, a prostitute that he has hired for the night.

　

"Am I what you wanted?" Adam asks, eyes casually travelling over the room and Tommy is instantly glad he cleaned up before Adam was due to arrive. He knows it's stupid, that he doesn't have to impress a man whose time he's paid for, but he's still desperate for approval. Half the time, he feels like he's too afraid to tell people what he likes because they'll think he's a freak. He doesn't think Adam, as a prostitute will feel that way. He's probably had way kinkier clients than Tommy.

　

"You’re perfect, better than I hoped. Did they explain everything I wanted?" Tommy asks shyly, because he doesn’t know how this works. He's desperate just to be touched, to feel something, but he needs to know this will work first. Adam's a hooker playing dress up, an expensive one in real leather and Tommy needs to know this is going to work. He's spending a lot of money on tonight.

　

"They picked me for you because I really am into a lot of the things you asked for. They said you wanted a Dom that topped, but didn't make you feel like a desperate loser. I’ll never make you feel like that if I can help it. I don't see why you shouldn't come to someone like me to get what you want," Adam says lightly. 

　

"I do feel desperate. I mean I'm in college, it's meant to be easy to get laid, to experiment. But I just can't go over to a guy in a bar and be like 'hey, do you want to dress up in leather and fuck me while I wear lace panties?' It's not easy, but it's all I think about," Tommy rambles out.

　

"You’re shy: it's cute, refreshing from all the jaded men who often come to me. I like it, being with you will hardly seem like a job. But I want to ask, have you tried kink clubs? I can't imagine a thousand men wouldn't want to take you home. If I saw you in a club like that, I'd be all over you," Adam says, stepping right into Tommy's space and he's so big and handsome, he should be intimidating, but there is something about him, maybe the honesty in his eyes that has Tommy relaxing. 

　

"Like you said, I'm shy. The idea of going to a club, alone, freaks me out a little. I'm not good at being vulnerable with strangers or telling them what I want, what I need. This, it seemed safer," Tommy shrugs. He knows desperate men and woman have been killed by equally if not more desperate hookers before, but the escort agency hadn't seemed like that, too upscale. If there is such a thing as being classy when you sell sex, then the place he called is it.

　

"I'm glad to hear you say stuff about being safe. You need to be careful, especially if you’re into something less vanilla. The wrong person could get the wrong idea. I shouldn't have suggested clubs to you. Fuck, I'm fucking this up. I'm normally so professional, but when you opened that door, I wanted to make your whole life better. Stupid, right?" Adam groans and Tommy says the first thing that comes to mind.

　

"You’re not fucking this up. I like you," And he does and he likes that maybe Adam cares a little. He doesn't want Tommy to get hurt, which is sort of sweet and Tommy doesn't think Adam is telling him to maybe avoid hooking up because he wants more business. Working in a place like he does, looking like he does, Tommy doubts Adam has to work hard to get clients to keep coming back. Adam hasn't even touched him yet and Tommy's already trying to work out how to get enough money to afford Adam again. 

　

"Can we start over? This sounds crazy, but can I take you out instead?" Adam asks and Tommy doesn't know how to react for a long time, totally stunned.

　

"You want to take me out on a date?" Tommy asks.

　

"Yeah, instead of you paying for my time I want to take you out, get coffee or something and talk, then come back here after? Or is that nuts. I mean, who wants to date a hooker?" Adam sighs.

　

"You think you’re not good enough for me?" Tommy asks, stunned.

　

"I don't have any hang ups about what I do. The prostitution, it's not out of desperation. I do a few jobs every now and then, mainly I just escort. But they called me for you because I fit what you were asking for. I get if you just want sex or want me to leave, but if you'd let me take you out, I'd like that," Adam says and he actually blushes. 

　

"I thought I'd be the one blushing all night," Tommy admits.

　

"You’re shy, it's cute," Adam says with a smile.

　

"So, um, coffee? I think I'm too nervous to eat dinner right now," Tommy says honestly. 

　

"I like the sound of coffee. Will the way I'm dressed bother anyone at the place you want to go?" Adam asks.

　

Tommy looks Adam up and down, taking in those long legs wrapped up in leather, the boots, the jacket and all he wants to do is touch Adam, run his hands all over Adam. He wants to feel the leather warmed by Adam's skin and yeah, so he has a mild leather kink, just a small one, okay, a huge one. 

　

"You look fine to me," Tommy says honestly.

　

"Well, that's nice to know," Adam says with a flirty smile and it makes Tommy want to kiss him.

　

"They picked you because you really like this stuff?" Tommy asks.

　

"Honestly, I do. I like wearing leather, like the way it feels and I like lace on men. I keep thinking about what you might have on under your jeans," Adam says and he takes a step forward, closer to Tommy, his hand dropping to Tommy's waist, almost like he's teasing. 

　

"I like lace, but I've always been too shy to admit it, never told a boyfriend or anything, always worried how people would react," Tommy admits softly, blushing himself now, like he knew he would.

　

"You don't need to be embarrassed, I'd bet money that you look incredible in lace panties. I can't wait to see. Although if I'm taking you on a date. I'll have to earn the right to see them," Adam purrs and it makes Tommy shiver.

　

"Can coffee come after? Because you’re really hot and I don't want to sound desperate, but I kind of am. I've not had sex in like forever and I've not done the leather and lace thing in longer than that and you’re driving me crazy," Tommy groans.

　

"One thing first," Adam says, staying close as he pulls out his cell phone. "Hi, Jenny. That job tonight, Ratliff, gotta call it off, poor kids sick as a dog. I know, shame about the money. I'll get over it, bye Jenny," Adam hangs up with a smile.

　

"You really want me without the money involved?" Tommy asks.

　

"You need to get over being so insecure, baby, you look amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you. Do I get to have you?" Adam asks, his other hand coming up to cup Tommy's hip through his jeans and it feels so good, such a simple touch. He's not sure how his desperation led here, to him having a prostitute in his room, all dressed up in leather, about to fuck him without the fee.

　

"If you want me," Tommy nods and then Adam closes the gap, pressing his mouth against Tommy's and he wraps his arms around Adam, loving the feel of leather under his hands. The kiss is warm and wet and so good it makes Tommy's legs shake and within minutes, he's clinging to Adam like the tall man dressed in leather is the only thing keeping him on his feet.

　

They stumble toward his single bed, Adam stripping off Tommy's hoodie and shirt before they get there and by the time Tommy's sprawled out on the bed, he’s in nothing but a pair of red lace panties. Adam's still fully dressed as he climbs on top of Tommy and kisses him breathless, his hand cupping Tommy's cock through the lace. 

　

"You are so beautiful. I love the tattoos. I have a thing for tattoos," Adam says, moving from Tommy's mouth to press kisses to the tattoos on Tommy's skin and he's always loved his tattoos, but he's never had someone worship them the way that Adam is. He loves the feel of the leather Adam is wearing against his skin, kind of likes being so exposed while Adam isn't and he wants more, so much more. He runs his hands over the outside of the leather jacket, then up under it, loving the heat and then Adam moves down his body, mouthing over Tommy's cock through the lace, his pre-come and Adam's spit making his panties wet and Tommy is shaking with need before Adam has even reached under his panties to touch him. Leather covered hand on bare skin and Tommy can't stop moaning his head off.

　

"Can I take these off?" Adam asks, tugging at the hem of the panties Tommy has on, and at first, all he can do is nod, but when Adam does nothing, he fights to find his voice.

　

"Take them off, fuck me, please, fuck," Tommy blurts out, feeling desperate and needy. Adam shh's him, voice soothing as he pulls down Tommy's panties gently and gets lube and a condom out of his jacket. He's so calm and in control and even though Tommy has not done that for a long time, he wants to have sex with Adam, to go all the way. Adam doesn't strip off, he just unzips and pulls his cock out, which makes Tommy groan. He wants to get fucked like this, with Adam dressed all in leather, pressing into him.

　

Adam has to take off one of the leather gloves he has on to lube up his fingers. And as much as he misses the touch of leather he doesn't care once Adam’s touching him. Slick fingers touching him more intimately that he has been touched in months and by the time Adam has worked one finger inside him, he is desperate for more. This feels so crazy, so unlike him, he's never taken a risk like this before, but it seems so perfect. He knows he shouldn't read into sex with a hooker who's decided not to charge him, but it doesn't feel like having sex with a prostitute, it just feels like really incredible foreplay. 

　

"Come on Adam, please more," Tommy begs desperately and he can't get any other words out, but it seems like Adam knows what he's begging for, because he rolls the condom over his cock, lubes himself up and presses into Tommy, the leather of his pants brushing Tommy's thighs and it makes his breath catch. 

　

"God, you feel so good, so tight," Adam groans out and Tommy doesn't know if it's being a prostitute or being experienced or just something about Adam, but once he starts thrusting, Adam starts sounding like something out of a porno. He moans and groans and whispers filthy things into Tommy's ear and then his leather covered hand wraps around Tommy's cock and he is lost.

　

"Want to see you come, want to watch you lose it, gonna look so pretty, so beautiful, want to see you come," Adam hisses, his hand moving fast, like he doesn't care that Tommy is leaking all over his glove and Tommy clutches at his jacket, his heart racing, his back arching as he gets closer and closer to the edge. 

　

"Adam," Tommy moans brokenly as he feels his balls tighten and then Adam kisses him, tongue flicking into Tommy's mouth and he is done, orgasm rushing through him faster than a train and all he can do is shake and moan into the kiss, holding onto Adam, groaning, his dick jerking in Adam's grip, spilling over his leather glove. Adam keeps thrusting into his body, looking as desperate as Tommy had felt and moments later he comes, panting Tommy's name into his neck, hips twitching and Tommy just holds him close, totally blissed out.

　

He lets himself drift in the afterglow until things start to get a little sticky and uncomfortable and then he starts to move, cleaning them up and getting them dressed. All the while Adam watches him, with intense hungry eyes.

　

"Will you wear them, the lace panties while I take you out?" Adam asks.

　

"You still want to take me out?" Tommy asks, pleased, picking up the small scrap of lace he had been wearing later and he puts them back on, despite the damp spot because he likes the look it puts in Adam's eyes when he puts them on.

　

"Yeah, I want to take you out. I want to sit and have coffee with you, knowing what you look like under all the clothes and then I want to come back here with you and I want to fuck you again," Adam says, smiling lazily.

　

"Okay, we can do that," Tommy nods, pulling on his jeans over his panties. He's not sure how this is going to work, if he'll see Adam again after today. He doesn't know if he could date an escort, if that is even an option. Tommy doesn't know what to do when today passes, but he thinks he might be in for some fun on the way to finding out.

　

The End.


End file.
